


All That Was Lost

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post '07 movie, Starscream thinks on his lost world</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Was Lost

The only thing the mudball of a world can offer him is the feeling of the wind. Starscream scouts, day and night, hidden by the form of their inferior planes, for any other source of hope. Recharge is difficult, but he's not helpless in that matter. Rigging convertors that will work for his needs alone had been the first challenge. The second had been in making himself search for any survivors of the battle.

He never regrets those parting shots at Megatron, either, delivered under cover of the attack from the organic nuisances. This is all Megatron's fault. If he had disposed of his beloved brother _before_ declaring himself in full control of Cybertron, they would not have lost the All-Spark. They would not have wasted the precious resources of a dying world searching for it, battling the remnants of Prime's army along the way.

Cybertron would not lie dead, cold, and still in space now.

Starscream voices his frustration, his pain, his loss in the upper atmosphere, as he remembers Cybertron's soaring cities, the crystalline gardens, the beauty that this squalid little planet cannot ever know. He wants to find a way to reunite those Decepticons still among the stars, bring them home, under his command, and make the world anew. Somehow, some way, there must be a chance for Cybertron.

Yet, how could there be? That little human, from the reports Starscream had intercepted on military bands, had destroyed the All-Spark when he managed to deactivate Megatron. That piece of news sits in Starscream's processor both heavily and as a joy. On the one hand, Starscream had always wanted to wrest the power way for himself, with his own wits and talons, but on the other, there is such a fitting ignominy in Megatron's fate for the one who doomed their world.

Prime survives, Starscream knows. He hears the intermittent call for Autobots, and only knows that the mech is still the fool he ever was. Let Prime call, let him sing to the stars of this world. The Decepticons would hear, and they would come. Starscream knows how to wait, to pick up the pieces of Megatron's army and make it into something.

His attention snaps skyward, the hint of pure machine language singing out of the stars to him. There are others out there, as he thought. Cybertron will not be dead until all her children are deactivated, and by all Starscream's intentions, that shall not happen. Let the Autobots come, let their pursuers follow. They'll finish their war on this world, then strip it for all that Cybertron needs to be reborn.

Starscream's processors will not let him think that any other course is possible. It's a small comfort, this thought of rising to the top once again with a derelict army, but it will be needed. Cybertron is in ruins, and has nothing to give her children. But Starscream will not stop until his shattered world glows in sparkling brilliance once more. From the ashes, they will arise as a stronger people. All it will take is his genius. And patience.


End file.
